


150 Points to Gryffindor

by definekimjongdae (junhyung)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhyung/pseuds/definekimjongdae
Summary: Where Ravenclaw wins the quidditch match and Jongdae loses dignity in front of the whole school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [chenpionships](http://chenpionships.livejournal.com) and beta'ed by Will.
> 
> the original on chenpionships had "Do Kyungdo" instead of "Do Seungsoo" bc i'm careless and stubborn and don't look up stuff beforehand. the version posted on ao3 here has been corrected and "Do Seungsoo" is used instead. idek where i got kyungdo from smh.

“Ten points to Ravenclaw!” Jongdae practically screams into the mic as the quaffle zooms past Gryffindor’s 30-feet hooped goalpost from where Yura has hurled it with such great force Jongdae wouldn’t believe her small build was capable of it if he hadn’t known better. Chanyeol’s stories about his sister are enough to convince him otherwise.

It was too late when Gryffindor keeper Sehun flies in, the crowd already roaring with great excitement. Ravenclaw’s score changes to 30 and Gryffindor’s remains at 20 on the scoreboard. Beside Jongdae, Baekhyun sinks a little in his seat.

The game resumes with Sehun throwing the quaffle back into play.

Seungsoo is quick to get the quaffle, fighting the strong wind in his broomstick as he passes the quaffle to Junmyeon in one swift throw, who passes it to Baekbeom, the cycle continuing as the three of them charge towards Ravenclaw’s side of the pitch in practised synchronisation.

“Is this the Hawkshead Attacking Formation I see? Such harmonised teamwork by Gryffindor chasers Kim Junmyeon, Do Seungsoo and Byun Baekbeom!” Baekhyun announces to the audience, a huge grin on his face as he sends Jongdae a mocking gaze.

Jongdae nearly shoots out of his seat when he sees Jongdeok enter the scene with his bat. If there is one thing wherein Jongdae doesn’t take his brother’s opposing side, it’s quidditch. A powerful swing of Jongdeok’s bat and a bludger is flung in Baekbeom’s direction. The bludger hits said chaser’s side in one well-aimed blow, toppling him along with his broomstick sideways and hitting fellow Junmyeon in the process.

“Look at such skills! Two birds killed with one stone by Ravenclaw beater Kim Jongdeok!” Jongdae broadcasts from his seat high up in one of the towers, body full with enthusiasm for the game and pride in his house.

As soon as two of the Gryffindor chasers are out of their designated track, Kyungsoo whizzes towards Seungsoo, Ravenclaw’s other two chasers Yixing and Yura trailing just behind him as he strives to snatch the quaffle from his brother. At the same time, Ravenclaw beater Chanyeol comes in with his bat to strike the bludger that is now propelling away from the chasers towards Seungsoo.

Gryffindor beater Zitao is quick to block the bludger just before it hits Seungsoo, but the Gryffindor chaser is already cowering away from the bludger, slowing down just enough for Kyungsoo to seize the quaffle from his grip and fly away before he realises it.

“Ravenclaw chaser Do Kyungsoo has the quaffle!” screams Jongdae in victory, leaning into his mic and not caring at all that he’s practically chewing at it.

Another bludger enters the scene from where Yifan, Gryffindor’s other beater, has sent it barrelling towards Yura. Hastily, Kyungsoo passes the quaffle to Yixing who receives it readily and doesn’t waste his time to make a U-turn for Gryffindor’s side of the field.

“Ravenclaw chaser Zhang Yixing is heading for Gryffindor’s scoring area! Will the awesome Ravenclaw manage to score yet another goal?”

“Chasers Kim Junmyeon and Do Seungsoo from the even more awesome Gryffindor are trailing right behind in high speed!” Baekhyun retaliates. “Zooming in to snatch the quaffle and-”

And then Jongdae spots a tiny, glistening something that’s fluttering just beside an unaware Junmyeon who’s too occupied with chasing after Yixing to notice anything else.

“The snitch!” declares Jongdae into his mic, his voice booming throughout the entire quidditch pitch. “The snitch hovering by Gryffindor chaser Kim Junmyeon!”

In no time, Minseok zooms towards Gryffindor’s goalposts, aiming for the golden snitch. Yixing enters Gryffindor’s scoring area along with the Ravenclaw’s encouraging cheers as Junmyeon and Seungsoo stop behind the line reluctantly, leaving it all for Sehun to block the quaffle from making another goal.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” snaps Baekhyun, but Jongdae can’t care less now that Minseok clearly has a head start on chasing after the snitch, Gryffindor seeker Lu Han dashing in a few feet behind him.

Jongdae raises his brows. “So? You’re going to whine and go sulk in a corner about it?”

Baekhyun frowns. “Says the one who-”

“And another ten points to Ravenclaw!” Jongdae announces victoriously, cutting Baekhyun off, totally on purpose.

Yixing has managed to hurl the quaffle through the 40-feet goalpost, Sehun failing to block the throw by a tiny fraction. When Sehun throws the quaffle back into play, it propels far, Junmyeon receiving it just as it flies into Ravenclaw’s side of the pitch.

As the three Gryffindor chasers reform their arrowhead formation, the opposing Ravenclaw chasers too far behind them to give chase, Jongdae leans forward in his seat and is about to broadcast about the new situation before Baekhyun butts in, “Says the one who cried ten minutes into Frozen!”

Of course Baekhyun isn’t going to let it slide.

In the pitch, Gryffindor keeps charging forward towards Ravenclaw’s scoring area. Ravenclaw keeper Jongin hovers before his team’s goalposts, eyes squinting and searching in preparation to block any potential goals from being scored.

“At least I don’t rewatch The Notebook every Friday night and cry into my ice cream tub,” Jongdae announces, purposedly saying it into the mic so that the whole audience hears him clearly.

The audience pays him no attention, clearly more interested in cheering for their respective favourites as players of both teams, holding tight onto their broomsticks, barrel forward against the strong wind.

Jongdae can see Baekhyun’s jaw clench resolutely. “Well. I wasn’t the one who stepped on hippogriff turd and spent two whole nights sulking over it because it ruined my favourite shoes, was I?”

This time, as Gryffindor pushes forward for a goal, Junmyeon doesn’t pass the quaffle to his fellow chasers, instead holds onto it tightly, gripping it close to his chest as he narrows his vision to nothing else but the three Ravenclaw goalposts and their keeper. Seungsoo and Baekbeom stay to watch by Junmyeon’s either sides, intimidating the opposing chasers from cutting in and dodging any bludgers that attempt to knock them out of their formation.

Jongdae can feel blood beginning to boil in his veins.

Alright. If this is what Baekhyun wants, then so be it. Besides, two can play this game. “Like you don’t stay up all night dancing to Girl’s Generators or whatever that muggle group is called.”

Junmyeon is left on his own once he crosses the border that marks the scoring area. Jongin leans forward in his broomstick, careful not to fall over (he’s practiced for this a little more than too many times), and locks his gaze on the quaffle.

Baekhyun gapes, before he seems to collect himself, faking nonchalance as he scoffs at Jongdae. “Remember that one time you asked the waiter if you ‘could have one wi-fi please’ because the notice said free wi-fi?”

The crowd roars with the wind, loud and clear like a chill down one’s spine as Junmyeon flings an arm back, the quaffle in his hand and a determined look on his face.

“Yeah? What about that one time in first year with the chocolate frog when you didn’t know that it only had one good jump and that you were supposed to eat it so you kept it and it melted in your pocket?” Jongdae throws back at Baekhyun, riling him up.

It’s easy to guess that Junmyeon’s aiming for the 50-feet goalpost. Jongin knows there’s no time for any deceiving acts when your team’s falling behind by a glaring amount of twenty points, so he sets for the highest goalpost, confident and fast as a bolt.

Unfortunately for the Ravenclaw keeper, experience beats everything else, and Junmyeon is fast to change the course of the ball, hurling it sideways towards the 30-feet goalpost. On the scoring board, Gryffindor’s score changes from 20 to 30 with a blow of the referee’s whistle and the supporters’s triumphant cheer.

Baekhyun looks like he’s only seconds away from shooting out of his seat and punching Jongdae in the face. “Does your family, who takes pride in you being sorted into Ravenclaw, know that you have a very meticulously organised porn stash that you spend nights drooling over instead of studying for your N.E.W.T.s?”

By now, a small part of the audience have their heads turned, in mild fascination, to face the centre tower that holds the two bickering commentators instead of the pitch, even as Jongin prepares to throw the quaffle back into play.

In the tower, Jongdae seethes in his seat. Baekhyun’s comeback was extremely uncalled for, and Jongdae is indignant.

“Does the Gryffindor house, home to the brave and daring, know that Byun Baekhyun is but a coward who’s terrified of the ever so friendly Fat Friar and refuses to go to bed until I agree to accompany him to sleep?”

Jongdae can practically hear Baekhyun’s dignity get flushed into the drain as he himself glares at Baekhyun in utter annoyance. He knows he’s only making Baekhyun feel even more competitive and angry because Jongdae’s not supposed to be broadcasting the fact that Baekhyun is scared of the nicest ghost ever to the entire school. So who’s the obvious winner now?

“You’re not- I was- Ugh!” Baekhyun’s face is starting to flush red, Jongdae reckons, in both embarrassment and anger combined. “How do you know so much about me anyway? Are you some stalker or something?”

Jongdae hisses at the accusation. This time, he doesn’t hold back, instead disregards his brain-to-mouth filter and lets his tongue take over entirely as he blurts out, voice clear and tone menacing, “Because I like you! That’s why!”

And- oh.

Okay, well. Perhaps disregarding his brain-to-mouth filter wasn’t the best decision, after all.

Time seems to stop. The entire pitch is silent except for the noise of the wind, as if everyone is holding their breath, including the players who stop to stare in shock and amusement combined. Even the seekers themselves halt to hover in mid-air, Gryffindor’s seeker Lu Han stopping just in time to prevent himself from bumping into Minseok, as the golden snitch skitters away with absolutely no one chasing after it.

The wind rustling through the enormous field sends a chill crawling up Jongdae’s neck and shame running down his spine. Baekhyun just stares at him, dumbstruck, and Jongdae doesn’t even bother with the fact that he’s supposed to be commentating for quidditch anymore as he shoots out of his seat and darts out of the room.

 

 

  
“Hey! Jongdae,” Baekhyun calls out, reaching out to grip Jongdae’s hand. “Did you mean it?”

Jongdae wants to say no, _should_ say no because he was stupid and now everything is a mess and Baekhyun is only making it worse. “Let go of me,” he says instead, trying to yank himself away, but Baekhyun is persistent.

Baekhyun pulls Jongdae forward, stopping him from squirming away. Jongdae’s heart beats fast at the warmth of Baekhyun’s pretty fingers around his wrist. “Did you mean it? When you said-”

“Why does it matter to you?” he snaps, leveling a glare at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looks exasperated, which is ridiculous. Ridiculous because Jongdae is supposed to be the irritated one here because he’s literally just announced his crush to the entire fucking school.

His crush who’s annoying and playfully mischievous but Jongdae is still so fond of him anyway because Jongdae is stupid and life hates him.

“Because I like you too, you dumb-ass.”

Wait. “What?”

“I signed up to be a commentator because you did,” Baekhyun admits, peeking up from his fringe that’s always too long and frames his face so beautifully.

Okay, no. Hold on. “What?” Jongdae nearly shrieks.

“Chanyeol told me you applied for the spot so I, well.”

“Chanyeol…” _that traitor_.

“Look, I just-”

“Is this one of your pranks?” Jongdae inquires, finally letting his hand drop from Baekhyun’s loosening grip.

“What? No,” Baekhyun denies. “I meant what I said.”

“Why would you mean what you said?” Jongdae scoffs. “You’ve never even-“

“Did you not mean what you said?” Baekhyun throws back at him, eyes narrowing just the slightest as he squints accusingly at Jongdae.

This is getting ridiculous and Baekhyun isn’t helping. “I asked you first.”

“You didn’t sound like you mean it,“ Baekhyun presses.

“ _You_ didn’t sound like you mean it. You tried taking my earmuffs off while we were replanting mandrakes in herbology,” Jongdae reminds him, stomping his foot for emphasis. It’s enough to prove that Baekhyun has always hated him and is only using his accidental confession to play an impromptu prank on him.

Baekhyun gives him an incredulous look. “That was _five years ago_. I didn’t know better.”

“I could’ve _died_ ,” Jongdae insists, even if everyone knows that the cry of a young mandrake isn’t lethal.

Jongdae won’t even bother starting with the dungbombs. He knows Baekhyun is fully aware of the many times that he’s tried putting Jongdae’s life at stake.

“Well,” Baekhyun huffs, looking exasperated again. “If you hadn’t ignored me whenever I tried to get your attention I wouldn’t have done that!”

With Baekhyun, Jongdae is caught off-guard a lot. But right now, for the first time since they’ve met, Jongdae is caught off-guard and doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t have a witty remark ready at the tip of his tongue like he usually does.

So caught off-guard it renders him speechless as Baekhyun sports a determined look on his face and doesn’t waver.

“Not everything I do and think is a joke. I thought you’d figure that out because you’re the smart-ass Ravenclaw between the two of us, aren’t you?” Baekhyun lets out harshly, face contorting into a bitter, lopsided smile. “I know when to play around and when to take things more seriously. I meant what I said even if you didn’t because that doesn’t change the fact that I’ve been crushing so hard on you even if you’ve only seen me as no more than some annoying Gryffindor jerk.”

Jongdae doesn’t bite back. He doesn’t let his quick wit take over as Baekhyun stands there, frowning and panting slightly as he tries to regain his breath. Instead Jongdae allows himself a moment to take it all in and think. Think that maybe Baekhyun is right, that maybe Jongdae is the one who sees everything as a joke even if he really _does_ like Baekhyun – really, really likes Baekhyun who deserves far more than being treated as a freaking joke.

The sorting hat never makes mistakes, but right now, Jongdae is half sure he had subconsciously convinced it to think that he’s intelligent enough to be a Ravenclaw.

“So. There you have it,” Baekhyun finishes, straightening himself up and shifting on his feet like he’s contemplating to leave.

“I did mean it. I still do,” Jongdae murmurs to himself, low enough he doubts Baekhyun heard it clearly. Baekhyun looks at him, takes an unsure step forward when Jongdae opens his mouth to voice it out louder. “I’ve never said I didn’t mean it.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, before he seems to catch himself and his face relaxes into the telltale of a smile.

“So you do like me,” Baekhyun concludes, far too early for Jongdae’s expectation, though he considers, with Baekhyun, there really is no need to beat around the bush.

“I guess there’s no point in denying,” Jongdae says, flashing Baekhyun a coy smile.

Baekhyun chuckles to himself, returning the smile with one that lights Jongdae’s world up just a tiny bit more. “Can I?” Baekhyun asks, brows raised and stopping midway from where he’s reaching out for Jongdae’s hand.

“Now you’re asking,” Jongdae quips, but takes Baekhyun’s hand anyway.

Baekhyun’s hand is so soft, so fitting in his that it makes Jongdae wonder why he’s settled to swatting Baekhyun’s hand away whenever Baekhyun tries to snatch his quill in history of magic instead of just taking Baekhyun’s hand in his to hold.

“You know, I was about to ask if I can kiss you, but I guess that’s not how you like it. So maybe I should just kiss you,” Baekhyun decides easily, smiling rather smugly as he advances towards Jongdae.

“Who gave you the permission to?” Jongdae teases. He doesn’t lean away as Baekhyun cups his face with the hand not holding his.

“I did,” Baekhyun whispers to him, before doing exactly that.

Chanyeol was Jongdae’s first kiss. A horribly awkward kiss it was, lips slotting at the wrong angles and every other aspect of it that’s just too embarrassing to recall. It was a mistake, and all of them learned to make it their last spin the bottle game.

If Jongdae had known a day like this would come, he wouldn’t have kissed Chanyeol.

At the moment, though, Jongdae is too preoccupied to wish he’d spared his first for Baekhyun.

Instead Jongdae wills himself to think of nothing else but Baekhyun as Baekhyun presses their mouths together in a perfect fit. The hand Baekhyun has resting on Jongdae’s nape to guide him is welcome and Jongdae doesn’t hesitate to suck at Baekhyun’s plump lower lip like he has in the countless dreams he’s had of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s hair feels as soft as it looks like as Jongdae buries his fingers in the smooth locks, Baekhyun leaning in as Jongdae’s fingers scratch lightly over the scalp. Jongdae doesn’t hold back the mewl that threatens to slip out when Baekhyun licks over the seam of his lips with a wet tongue, and Baekhyun is glad to drink it all in, holding Jongdae close as he kisses him breathless some more.

“Don’t you dare think that solved everything,” Jongdae warns him after they’ve pulled away, lips tingling and slightly breathless as Baekhyun fans hot air against his cheekbones. “None of this changes the fact that my team is better at quidditch than your Gryffindor suckers.”

“And the fact that you’re a sneaky commentator who discreetly assists your team in the game thinking no one will notice but I did anyway,” Baekhyun counters, the ends of his lips curling up and his face brightening into one of those facial expressions of his that Jongdae really likes. “Because I always notice you.”

The hallway is empty, what with everyone else gathered at the pitch for the annual game, but Jongdae can feel heat climbing up his cheeks as Baekhyun intertwines their fingers together. Baekhyun is an embarrassing sack full of all things sappy and Jongdae still feels stupidly, utterly in love with him.

“You’re embarrassing,” he tells Baekhyun, pushing him away lightly. There’s no spite in it, though, and he ends up tightening his grip around Baekhyun’s hand and stepping closer to make up for the distance he put between them.

“Please. I wasn’t the one who confessed with the whole school as witness here,” Baekhyun snickers, rubbing the back of Jongdae’s hand with his thumb.

“I know,” Jongdae sighs. “Now the whole school knows I have bad taste in men,” he says calmly.

“Hey!” At the disapproving look on Baekhyun’s face, Jongdae lets a victorious smile wash over his face. “That was rude.”

“It’s a fact,” Jongdae says, still grinning so widely at Baekhyun who now has a soft smile on his face that’s so breathtakingly attractive it makes Jongdae want to kiss him so bad.

“If you don’t stop that I’m going to kiss that pretty smile off your face,” Baekhyun tells him, as if reading his mind.

“That doesn’t sound very threatening,” is Jongdae’s reply as he takes a step closer, his robe brushing against Baekhyun’s and the occasional rustling of the wind along the hallway a pleasant hum against his cheeks.

“It’s not supposed to,” Baekhyun tells him softly, forehead resting against Jongdae’s.

Even softer, he kisses Jongdae again.

 

 

  
The familiar weight on his shoulder is unmistakably Minseok’s.

When Jongdae turns to look, Minseok has a knowing smirk and a perfectly raised brow on his face, still in his quidditch uniform as he pins Jongdae close with a strong arm around his shoulders.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Minseok says, ruffling Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae thinks it’s ridiculous how proud Minseok looks right now, smiling down at Jongdae and holding Jongdae close like he wants the world to know of just how pleased he is to have Jongdae as his friend.

Ridiculous because, as much as Jongdae yearns for Minseok’s brotherly love, the mortification is still there, clinging to him uncomfortably as some of the students passing by stare at him, giving him occasional looks. Jongdae feels hot and is entirely sure he’s probably blushing red all over.

“We won, by the way,” says Kyungsoo, prodding Jongdae’s side with the back of a hand before sidling by Minseok’s other side, staying close to the walls to make space for the students filing into the hallway.

“I acknowledge your exceptional commentating skills,” booms obnoxiously into Jongdae’s ear as Chanyeol snuggles up beside him, swinging his bat in one hand. “Especially when you silenced the whole stadium with one last phenomenal statement. It was incredible. Very inspirational.”

Jongdae glares up at him. “Thank you. Apparently someone told Baekhyun I signed up for the spot.” Chanyeol’s bat stops swinging, the end of it hitting the floor with a thud. “Baekhyun told me.”

Chanyeol grins nervously.

“Come here you little shit.” Chanyeol isn’t so little, (though he’s a shit alright) but it’s not that hard to reach for one of his gangly arms and grab him in an elbow lock – one of the many useful idiot-proof techniques he’s learned from Kyungsoo. Minseok’s amused laugh and Kyungsoo’s approving smile only makes Jongdae grapple harder as Chanyeol moans in despair, his mostly theatrical cry for help drowned by the other noises that flood the crowded hallway.

Jongdae only lets go of Chanyeol, Chanyeol pulling away and massaging his own arm in relieve, when he catches sight of Baekhyun in the flow of students. Their eyes meet instantly and Jongdae smiles coyly when Baekhyun winks at him. He only tears his gaze to brush Minseok off when Minseok nudges him teasingly.

Jongdae only smiles as Chanyeol pouts at him, Minseok reaching over to rub soothingly down Chanyeol’s back. He’s already contemplating to treat Chanyeol to butterbeer and maybe cake, because he knows, despite everything else, he certainly owes Chanyeol some.

 

 

  
Jongdae doesn’t bother suppressing the moan that threatens to escape when Baekhyun rolls his hip against Jongdae’s intentionally, sucking at Jongdae’s neck hard. Baekhyun pulls back to appreciate his work of art and hum satisfiedly at it, only to dive back in to suck at Jongdae’s clavicle, a spot where he’s just a little more sensitive.

Jongdae arches off the bed when Baekhyun drags a thumb down one of his nipples. He can feel Baekhyun’s smirk on his skin, that annoying, chatty mouth stretched into a smug smile as his tongue, slick with spit, drags down Jongdae’s other nipple in one swift motion.

“You’re awful,” Jongdae groans, rolling his hip up for that tiny bit of friction.

“I’m pleasant company,” is Baekhyun’s reply as he sucks down Jongdae’s chest to his abdomen, leaving behind red blotches that makes Jongdae’s skin tingle pleasantly.

Jongdae would scoff if he could, but he’s too distracted with Baekhyun’s hand not so subtly rubbing against his crotch, at the same time holding Jongdae’s hip down with his other hand. Jongdae can only curse Baekhyun under his breath.

They’ve gotten rid of their robes already. In fact, Jongdae is bare save for his trousers, the fabric starting to pull tight around his building hardness. Baekhyun is, however, to Jongdae’s discontent that he doesn’t try to hide, still clad in his shirt and trousers and ugly school tie.

Jongdae reaches to loosen the hideous red and gold tie around the collar of Baekhyun’s shirt as Baekhyun slides back up to kiss along his neck, finally leaving Jongdae’s crotch area and pressing his teeth lightly into the skin. Baekhyun doesn’t try to stop Jongdae in any way, rather occupied with licking his way up Jongdae’s jaw, so the tie comes off easily, and so does the shirt, after a laborious moment of Jongdae fumbling with the buttons and Baekhyun clambering to slip the shirt off his arms.

Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s breath against his ear, but he doesn’t give Baekhyun the chance to nip before he pulls Baekhyun by a hand on his nape back up so they’re face to face. The way Baekhyun dips his tongue into Jongdae’s mouth once their lips meet is electrifying, making Jongdae want more as Baekhyun’s tongue swipes against Jongdae’s teeth, and Jongdae might have pulled at Baekhyun’s hair a little too hard at one point because Baekhyun’s breath hitches and his knees buckle, the mattress shifting beneath their weight.

Jongdae stows it for later.

The next moment Baekhyun is crawling back down, hands on Jongdae’s clothed thighs as he kneels between Jongdae’s legs and snickers up at him.

Baekhyun dips down so that his face is in line with Jongdae’s crotch. “So pretty,” he purrs, nosing at the skin just above the seam of Jongdae’s trousers. He’s too good at this teasing thing and Jongdae might be interested to play along if this were some other time.

“Stop trying to woo my dick,” Jongdae hisses instead just as Baekhyun finally, _finally_ reaches for the button.

Zippers successfully undone, Baekhyun slides Jongdae’s trousers _and_ boxers down in one go, Jongdae readily lifting his hip up in assistance. Efficiency is key.

“I’m just trying to be nice,” Baekhyun defenses, huffing as he pulls his own trousers down before settling himself back atop Jongdae.

“If you’re going to give me head,” Jongdae says, bracing himself on his arms as he thrusts up purposely, “then stop teasing and fucking do it.”

Now that they’re both equally and fully naked, there’s nothing to stop Jongdae’s cock from brushing against Baekhyun’s, the friction sending a new surge of arousal down to Jongdae’s groin and drawing out a moan from them both. Baekhyun is too fucking good at making sure that things always go his way, and Jongdae learns the hard way that it applies to sex too, as Baekhyun leans his body on one arm so he can rest his other arm on Jongdae’s hip, holding him down even as Baekhyun’s own cock rests snug on Jongdae’s crotch.

Baekhyun leans in just close enough for Jongdae to feel Baekhyun’s breath fan against his cheek, leans in just enough to whisper in Jongdae’s ear, “Who said anything about blowing you?”

Jongdae is caught off-guard when he feels more than sees Baekhyun grab their cocks in his hand, pretty fingers pressed to skin just right. The sudden pressure sends Jongdae’s hip bucking up harshly, his cock rubbing against Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun’s grip tight around their cocks.

Baekhyun looks utterly delectable with his eyes hooded and lips parted in pleasure, moans escaping his mouth as he continues to stroke their members, gaining speed after each movement. It feels so good, Jongdae can feel it tighten somewhere around his groin, a satisfying pull that only makes him push harder into Baekhyun’s grip, hip thrusting up to meet Baekhyun’s in a messy fit.

Jongdae reaches up to tangle fingers in Baekhyun’s soft hair, now matted with sweat, bunching the strands so he can _pull_. The loud moan that Baekhyun lets out makes Jongdae smile proudly. Baekhyun curses audibly, unabashedly leaning in to Jongdae’s hand in his hair and practically asking Jongdae to do it again.

So Jongdae does. Baekhyun is so loud, his moans and occasional grunts filling the room entirely. Heck, they’re both loud, but Jongdae can only focus on the sounds that Baekhyun lets out, so heavenly it makes Jongdae feel lightheaded as he continues thrusting into Baekhyun’s hold, feeling Baekhyun’s cock rub against his own.

When Jongdae tugs particularly hard at Baekhyun’s hair, not enough to rip but just right to feel Baekhyun tense under his touch, Baekhyun’s thrust goes erratic and he shakes as he comes, spilling some on Jongdae’s stomach and panting hard as he tries to regain his breath.

Baekhyun pulls away, his cock going lax, but doesn’t stop stroking Jongdae in his hand. Now settling himself by Jongdae’s side, licking his lips as he rests contently on the mattress, Baekhyun twists his body enough to press the pad of his thumb on the slit of Jongdae’s cock and presses down when Jongdae arches into the touch, thrusting up for more pressure.

Baekhyun pumps with vigour, and Jongdae is about to joke about where he gets all this energy from before Baekhyun leans in to lick at Jongdae’s jaw, dragging his tongue up and sucking at the lobe when he reaches Jongdae’s ear.

The sucking on his sensitive ear and Baekhyun’s hand pumping his cock and pressing at the slit are so many stimulations all at once, adding up to the building pressure in his groin, already on the brink.

Baekhyun puffs hot breath into Jongdae’s ear. Jongdae could choke.

And then Baekhyun leans in, so close that Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s soft lips brush against his ear. Baekhyun snickers, “150 points to Gryffindor.”

So much for dirty talking.

What the dirty talk couldn’t do, a sudden bite to Jongdae’s earlobe does, so wonderfully in fact, that Jongdae comes with a high moan of Baekhyun’s name, body shuddering as he feels amazing all over.

Baekhyun releases his grip from Jongdae but continues nipping at Jongdae’s ear so Jongdae can ride it out, teeth digging into the skin and lips sucking at the lobe.

“You suck at dirty talking,” Jongdae tells him, still breathing hard as Baekhyun presses a kiss on his jaw. “Plus, Ravenclaw won.”

Baekhyun raises a brow at him. “Oh, no. I was talking about _our_ match. I won,” he says proudly, sounding smug even as he shifts closer to Jongdae to rest his hand on Jongdae’s chest, careful not to disturb the mess on his stomach. It’s a very sweet gesture.

Jongdae’s not falling for it. “You came first,” he states, as a matter-of-factly.

“I made you come,” Baekhyun replies, not missing a beat.

Baekhyun sits up a little, propping himself on one arm, and pulls the comforter over them with his other, making sure it covers up to Jongdae’s shoulders. “Why did I agree to go to the ball with you again?” Jongdae inquires, peering up at Baekhyun who smiles softly down at him, a faint blush colouring the apple of his cheeks.

Baekhyun leans in to kiss Jongdae’s nose. “No take backs,” he whispers, before turning Jongdae to face him and wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s middle. Jongdae smiles when Baekhyun brushes his hair back with his fingers and a fond smile on his face, gaze soft and warm, before shifting to bury his face in Jongdae’s hair.

Jongdae wraps his arms around Baekhyun and tangles their legs together as he hides a yawn in Baekhyun’s chest. He feels so tired, but so sated and content at the same time.

So Jongdae buries himself further into the warmth that is Baekhyun and allows himself to forget, just for tonight, that Christmas is but a week away and that they will have to wake up early and leave for Diagon Alley tomorrow.

The soft sigh that Baekhyun lets out as he presses his nose into the crown of Jongdae’s head is soothing, a huge contrast to the mischievous and bordering on harsh jokes he throws around habitually, and yet it still feels so Baekhyun, so possessive and comforting and warm. Jongdae curls into him because nothing has ever felt this right.

 

 

  
(“You’re not wearing this to the ball,” Baekhyun tells Jongdae firmly, shaking his head with purpose as he eyes the soft pink robe Jongdae has in a very tight, determined grip.

“Why?” Jongdae queries, confusion lining his face.

“Because my robe has to match yours and what colour am I supposed to wear if you wear pink?”

Jongdae blinks innocently. “Pink.”

“No,” Baekhyun tells him pointedly. Jongdae may look exceptionally good in pink, but the same may not be the case for Baekhyun, and there is no way Baekhyun is ever wearing pink.

“But,” says Jongdae softly, his lower lip jutting out just the slightest, “it’s my favourite colour.” And then Jongdae is pouting, here in the middle of Madam Malkin’s, his eyes widening into that characteristic feline look of his that Baekhyun knows Jongdae knows makes Baekhyun’s legs weak.

In his chest, Baekhyun’s heart flutters unhelpfully. Well. Fuck.)


End file.
